Red John's Ways
by Monkey123abc
Summary: Is Teresa Lisbon really as open as she seems to Patrick Jane, or is she hiding a deeper knowledge of the truth? First ever fanfic ... Might be slightly AU but can fit into current storyline.


The first time Teresa Lisbon saw him, he was inside the old CBI elevator. In a magnificent three-piece suit, his blonde curls sitting loosely atop his head, blue eyes lost in thought. He was attractive. The other women around clearly thought so too, as they discussed his new consultant position and, more importantly, ways to meet him.

Her boyfriend, at the time, had been beside her drinking coffee and he must've seen her attraction because next thing she knew, they were in her office, discussing it.

"Don't try to tell me you had no feelings for him. It was obvious as hell!"

Teresa just stared at that man, Robert Kirkland, hoping to faze him. Clearly it didn't work, he was too perceptive for that And she was beginning to blush.

"So what if he's handsome. It's not like anything's going to happen between us." She struggled to maintain her facade.

The man in the elevator was stunning, special. Robert, on the other hand, was medium height, medium build, short, dark hair and overall, nothing different about him. But still, she thought, that would be the end of the matter.

The next day, the man was in CBI headquarters again. Teresa observed him from a distance, looking at his unique and somewhat frivolous gestures as he spoke to the other units. He hadn't seen her yet and she planned to keep it that way. That man was mysterious, but at the same time, so familiar.

Robert walked towards her and she saw the resemblance. Despite the physical differences, him and the blonde consultant were so alike. Their movements and expressions mirrored each other, although Robert seemed to be sleeker.

Her train of thought was interrupted, "He's married, you know"

"What?" Teresa replied distantly. Her morning coffee was yet to kick in.

"The consultant, Patrick Jane. He has a wife and a daughter"

"And?"

"I thought you might like to know, is all"

"Doesn't impact me." This was a lie and they both knew it. The new information had been a disappointment.

Before they could finish their conversation, director Bertram walked in with a look of dismay "Lisbon, we have a new case. A serial killer who goes by the name of Red John. Even with the help of a psychic," this word was emphasized with skepticism "we have no leads. Investigation has been terminated for the next week, as this guy plans to catch Red John through a TV interview and he has requested to 'let the water sit'"

"Yes sir" Lisbon obediently replied as Bertram closed the door on his way out.

With a wave of her hand, Teresa sent Bob away. He seemed slightly off his game. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a touch of fear in his eyes. At the time, she had assumed it was an effect of their conversation, so she abruptly dismissed the unusual behavior and looked towards the new case files.

It was several days later when Teresa next saw Robert. This wasn't unusual as they both led busy lives in law enforcement. There was a slight skip to his walk as Bob hurried into Teresa's office housing a large, toothy grin.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" Bob beamed with an unmistakeable pride in his voice, "I've been promoted! My new job with the FBI starts next week in DC and they've arranged us a wonderful house large enough to start a family and it will be perfe-"

"Us?" Teresa interrupted with a hint of contempt, "You just expect me to walk away from my job and leave my life behind like that?"

"Well how often do people get promoted to the FBI?" Bob answered rhetorically, "You'll have no trouble finding work; you're a fine cop."

A heavy silence fell between them as Robert looked a little too pleadingly at Teresa, who was responding with a tough, cold stare.

Teresa didn't want to let Robert go, like she had with Greg, but nor could she abandon every long night she'd spent working towards her current level; Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. It was unlikely she would have a title nearly as good if she were to move with Bob.

Something had to be done. As much as she loved Robert, she loved her job more; it was stable and always there for her. Romance as a cop was hard and this time it just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Robert" Teresa said quietly, almost in a whisper, "This isn't going to work."

Another silence fell, which was tentatively broken by Bob. "We could try a long-distance relationship?"

"Sorry. This just wasn't meant to be. Goodbye Robert." With that sad farewell, Teresa gave Robert a brief, gentle kiss, before slinking out of her office, leaving a bewildered Kirkland in her wake.

Teresa spent the next few days divulged in her work. More so than normally, which was beginning to worry Cho and Rigsby. The two of them knew about her break up with Kirkland, but Cho had chosen to ignore it and Rigsby was awkwardly avoiding the subject.

The Red John case was coming nearer and nearer, Patrick Jane was spending more and more time at the CBI and the file was sitting on Lisbon's desk for the last day; the interview was tonight. Lisbon watched guiltily as Patrick exited the CBI. She knew there was no chance, but it was a harmless pleasure.

Lisbon entered the break room to get herself another cup of coffee and when she returned, a neat envelope was placed on her desk topped with a ribbon. She carefully opened it up, wondering if it was Bob's goodbye.

Instead of what she expected, there was simply a picture of Patrick Jane with a note neatly paper-clipped to it: "He will be yours soon. Just like you dreamed"

Lisbon was mildly excited and extremely confused after seeing this. Then her heart sank with dread as she saw what was under the writing. A red smiley face.

Then it all came rushing to her. She had been dating Red John. She'd even helped him kill several victims. He had convinced her for all that time that it was in self-defense. Teresa knew that for this reason, she couldn't tell a soul what had happened.

Five years later, she begrudgingly greeted Patrick Jane and reluctantly promised him access to the Red John files.

He was here, but she no longer wanted him. Almost as much as she didn't want him to see the files, in the chance of what he might someday find.

Lisbon knew instantly that at his was a secret she would take to the grave.


End file.
